Tremendous changes have been occurring in the Internet that influence our everyday lives. For example, mobile computing devices have created new meeting grounds. They have been called the new power lunch tables and new golf courses for business life in the U.S. Moreover, many people are using such mobile computing devices to reconnect themselves to their friends, their neighborhood, their community, and the world.
The development of such mobile computing devices and other computing technologies touch countless aspects of our everyday lives, providing instant access to people of similar mindsets, and enabling us to form partnerships with more people in more ways than ever before. However, as mobile computing transforms our lives, many people may find the technology complicated and “non-user friendly.” For example, using some of today's computing technologies may require a user to perform a plurality of complicated actions to communicate with others. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.